Spider-Man J
Marvel Comics | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Comic Bom Bom | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = November 9, 2004 | last = May 11, 2005 | volumes = | volume_list = }} is a manga by Yamanaka Akira. It ran in the shōnen magazine, ''Comic Bom Bom, from November 9, 2004 to May 11, 2005. The manga is in no way connected to Ryoichi Ikegami's Spider-Man: The Manga. Plot In the year 200X, a supervillain who goes by the name Lord Gokibu wants to steal the fossil of the Insect King,"Comics: Spider-Man Family (Vol. 2) #7". Retrieved 2009-6-2. 15 year-old Sho Amano uses his new spider powers to become Spider-Man J, to prevent this from happening. During his time as a superhero, he meets Japanese versions of Elektra, Dr. Doom, Blade, and the Fantastic Four. Characters is a 15 year old boy with the paranormal abilities of a spider. He keeps his identity as Spider-Man J a secret, fearing his family or friends might get hurt. The only person who knows Sho is Spider-Man J is Detective Makoto. He specializes in a number of weapons that he creates using his web-shooters. He is shy and clumsy, and barely has any friends. He has 3 pets, a cat named Leo a dog named Par and a bird named Don, a nod to Toei's Spider-Man Show, where Spider-Man had a giant robot named Leopardon. In the English version, he is known as Peter Parker. is a detective who became a cop because he wanted to protect people. He has a goofy sense of humor, but has a good heart and believes in justice. In the English version, he is known as Detective Flynn. is Sho's young, happy go-lucky aunt. She loves Sho like he is her own son, and is overprotective of him. She owns her own dress shop. She is quite relaxed, and is known for her spicy curry. In the English version, she is known as Aunt May. is Sho Amano's classmate and girlfriend. She is a tomboy, and is very careful for everyone, especially Sho, whom she is madly in love with. In the English version, she is known as Jane-Marie. is Sho's classmate and friend. He is a fan of Spider-Man J and Comic Bom Bom, judgeing by his shirt that reads "Bom". In the English version, he is known as Harold Osborn. is the main villain of the manga. Not much is known about him, or his past. In the English version, he is known as Lord Beastius. Reception When the manga came out in Japan, it enjoyed a loyal fanbase of otakus. However, the response from American fans was mixed, some postive, some negative.http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=99076 Retrieved 2009-6-2. Publishing The manga was translated into English in Spider-Man Family, starting in issue 1, volume 2.http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/title/spiderman_family_v2.html#1-e Retrieved 2009-6-2. and has been released also in 2 English sized tankōbon, called "Digests" by Marvel Comics. The 1st volume was called "Japanese Knights", while the 2nd was called "Japanese Daze". References Category:Spider-Man titles Category:Manga series Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Science fiction anime and manga ja:スパイダーマンJ